


Babysitting

by SleepyWeepy1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Babysitting, Drabble, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mentioned Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Minor Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWeepy1/pseuds/SleepyWeepy1
Summary: Husk babysits Fat Nuggets.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Another day. Another bottle. 

Husk slumped over the counter, swirling a talon into a glass of whiskey on the rocks. Although, the rocks had melted into pebbles now. He shouldn’t be wasting a good drink like this. But it was late- or was it early? And it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to drink it all down anyway. 

"Yanno,“ he gruffed out. "If your tramp of an owner is any later…" 

He glances down at the little demon pig curled at his feet. Stems of cherries scattered on the floor as Fat Nuggets slept soundly. 

”…“ 

He gently sets a foot onto the little pig and rolls him to his back. A fleeting thought of violence that passed just as quickly. There wouldn’t be anything to gain from hurting the pet. And besides. The pig was alright. The pig was the least annoying thing in the hotel. 

"Fuck it.” He pours down the watered-down drink down his throat before reaching down to pick up the pig. It was late enough. “You’re bunking with me tonight." 

If Angel wanted him to keep babysitting the damn pig, he could at least come home on time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the tags, but have don't know how to relist this work as a series. Oh well. Please enjoy the new chapter!

Husk had put up with a lot of crap in his life. Before, and well after death. He's been cheated, ripped off, and straight-up bamboozled. But this? This was new.

"Hey! You're cute but not that cute- pay attention!" 

The cat demon sunk his face into his hands, letting out a long and tired groan. "Weren't you supposed to leave an hour ago?" He asked.

Angel wasn't hearing it. He aggressively taps a finger on a the strawberry-scented to-do list that he placed in front of the cat, and another finger against his forehead to force his attention back on himself. "I got time for _this_. I'm gonna be gone all weekend and the fucking hotel isn't 'pet friendly', so I'm depending on you!"

"Just, fuck..." He swats the spiders' hand away. "Can't you just get Charlie to do it?"

"Charlie has shit to do! You don't!" Angel countered. "And Nugs actually seems to _like_ you."  
  
"He likes everyone dipshit."  
  
"Just!" Angel rubbed his hands over his face and sighs. "Can you do this for me or not?"

Husk could just put his foot down. He could just say no. It really wasn't his job, and Angel had plenty of volunteers to watch for the little demon pig. He glances over to Nuggets, who seemed content to sniff at the carpet fray next to his owner's feet. Oblivious perhaps to Angel's soon departure from the Hotel. Husk drummed his claws over his cheek and sighed. "Fine... Fine." He said finally. "But you're going to owe me."

"Oh? Why don't I make it up to you right n-" Angel had leaned into Huskers' personal space, ready to give the kitten a nice little going away present. But the bartender wasn't having it, already pushing the palm of his paw against the others' face, pushing him away.

"Forget it. I'll do it for free." He growled. Soon followed by a hiss as Angel gave that paw of his a lick. " **FUCKING-!?** "

Angel let out a loud burst of laughter as he gathered up his things. "Thanks for babysitting- don't worry, I'll bring back a bottle of wine or something~," He said as he waved goodbye to his boys with one of his remaining free hands.

Husker swore and grumbled to himself as he wiped his hand clean on a rag. "That idiot better bring me a _wine or something..."_ He grumbled to himself.


End file.
